User talk:Lordranged7/Archive2
Pic, Shindou, Latest Episode, Miximax and Keshin Armed About those pics you upload, you should name it as HQ not HD. HD means high definition, for videos, while HQ is for high quality... Other than that, tell me what happens on the latest episode, I'm not going to be online to be able to watch it sadly... Nice Shindou pic, where did you get it? Also, do you think we should do Miximax and Keshin Armed pages?' ' About Robot Team in Chrono Stone It is possible that the name of this team is Security Robots? His initials in the logo are SR Xmortal 00:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *These robots are very weak, if the future should be stronger. Do not you think? Xmortal 18:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) User space You just... go to the page and create it? User:Lordranged7/Sandbox <- click and create, I guess. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *Don't worry, haha! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Reviewing and Go Movie Yo! Thanks for reviewing Switched Personalities! XD So... how's the GO movie? XD Scout characters Please don't add more info the the new scout character pages. Instead it would be helpful if you could create new articles for the ones we're missing. There's indications on the new template on my blog. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Uh, I know there is one with all the info of the scout characters of IE2, but I don't have the link saved here. I just get everything from my own game (I have a complete player binder in IE3). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *I believe it's hosted at @pages, but I doubt they have a search function... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Site The only one I know of is a site called 'pokowiki', but it's hard to navigate through if you don't know Japanese, especially if you're looking for info on scouting characters (although they don't have sprites, only other info). I get most of my info from my games. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 16:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:User Page Thanks for telling me I should check it (Although I still don't understand everything) I never knew that a page like that excisted ReizeFTW 11:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Re:Archive' Yes. Can you help? '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' Thanks! ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 11:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC)' 'Signature' Can you send me a message with my signature with links, color, and bold? You don't need to include the timestamp. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I can't write my signature properly. When I add a link to "Olympus Harmony", the color changes to dark orange. And, the timestamp keeps turning into orange. '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I like it! But there is no link in "Olympus Harmony". But, I'll deal with that. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC)